Welcome to Bullet Heaven
by Digitalmon12
Summary: Random portals appear after the Akron fiasco, and our heroes plusNoLegs  are the perfect people to just jump into them. This story is about how they discover the new worlds of Bullet Heaven and the new forestgirl character, Anna.
1. Of Wings and Leaves

So... yeah. I've decided to upload my Bullet Heaven story here. Not much, but I'm still working on it. I just want to help expand the EBF fandom. And it's also a good place to store all my insane EBF theories. Yeah, so this is the first chapter. I hope you all like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong> - Of Wings and Leaves

One day, while I was gathering some feathers to decorate my Whitemage dress, I stumbled upon some sort of magical portal. Curious, I stepped inside carefully. I held my Obsidian staff at the ready, in case of enemies.

What I expected was something weird.

What I found instead was something awesome.

"Cool!" I squeaked, staring out at the vast lush forest. Then, I realized something. The ground was moving below me.

Or rather, I was flying above the ground.

"Awesome!" I practically squealed, looking over my shoulder to find a pair of beautiful orange translucent wings. "I can't wait to tell the others!" I turned around to go back through the portal, when a bush hit me right in the face.

"Agh!" I quickly swiped it off and reached for my staff. To my horror, it wasn't there. My staff wasn't there, neither was my basket of feathers. That's when I realized something else.

The portal wasn't there either!

"Oh, no! How am I gonna get back to Matt and Lance?" I wailed, flying around frantically. An arrow whizzed by, barely missing my face. It struck a bush monster that was behind me.

"Sorry!" A voice yelled out, apparently the owner of the arrow. A girl with green hair stepped out from behind some trees, a leaf, a bow and arrows strapped to her back.

"Who are you?" I questioned her uneasily. Was she an enemy?

"My name's Anna. And who are you? Not from around here, I can tell." She replied, staring in awe at the wings on my back. "Uh... I'm Natalie, or Natz, for short, and I'm kinda lost." I said sheepishly.

"How d'you get into the Forest?" Anna asked, still interested in my wings. "You wouldn't believe me." I replied with a nervous laugh. "Oh yeah? Try me." She said with a smirk. Weird.

I told her my story of how I got here, and, believe me or not, she says she's gone through the same thing!

"And check this out. You got wings when you stepped through the portal," Anna stated, pulling the leaf from her back. I nodded.

"But I got this big floating leaf!" She got up onto the leaf and it started hovering, a few inches above the ground. I've got to say, I was impressed. But then the dilemma of being stuck here hit me again, and I felt a pang of sadness. I think it showed on my face, 'cause Anna asked me what was wrong.

"I need to get back to my friends, but I don't know how!" I said, rubbing my arm. "In that case, I think we can ask the CatGod for help." Anna replied, smiling, trying to brighten the mood.

"CatGod? I echoed , the soul of Nyan personified into two cats, Longcat and Tacgnol. Anna stated. The name 'Longcat' does seem familiar... Haven't I seen a long, white cat in one of my battles?

"Okay, how do we get to hi- them? It?" I muttered, shaking my head to clear it. "First, we need to get out of this Forest. Got any weapons?" Anna asked, picking up her bow and arrows.

"Uh, well, you see, I... kinda lost my staff on my way here." I said sheepishly. "No, silly. The portal takes away one of your stuff and gives you a power in return. I lost my doll," Anna stated, "But then I got this weird floating leaf."

"Oh. Okay then. I'll concentrate and we'll see what I got." I replied. Anna nodded.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes and concentrated my magic into something, anything to try and get a reaction. And I did. When I concentrated the magic into my hands, a fireball formed and shot out of them swiftly. "Cool..." I breathed, almost not believing what had happened.

"Hot!" Anna shouted nearby, stamping out a burning patch of grass. It was my turn to apologize for nearly hurting Anna.

"Okay, now that we got our weapons, it's time to start the adventure!" Anna shouted childishly, waving her bow in the air.

Another adventure? Oh boy, here we go again...

* * *

><p>So... was it good? Okay? Horrible? Give me your thoughts and comments, I need them to get better. So, <em>Review, please?<em> And thankies!


	2. Of JetPacks and Stars

Uh huh. Second chapter. EVEN SHORTER THAN THE FIRST ONE. I'm so very, truly, utterly sorry. I'm just not used to writing longer chapters. Forgive me?

Anyway, I have this weird theory that Lance treats his battle Tank, Valkyrie, like a mother/girlfriend/parent figure, so here ya go! Random theory ahoy!

I do not own any of these characters, nor do I own EBF or Bullet Heaven. They belong to the awesome that is Kupo707.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong> - Of JetPack and Stars

I was just walking through the Desert, gawking at all the awesome ancient technology of the cats, when I stumbled upon this weird scary-looking portal-thingy.

"Cool." I said casually, being the totally-interested-in-anything-techy kind of guy (not really), and then I immediately jumped into the portal-thing. Now, when I was back in my battle factory with barely any experience, this would be idiotic. But now, I've got my gunblade, my scouter, my Sniper Gun, a few coffees, Matt and Natz for backup (where are they anyway?), so this should be A O.K.

If you've never been through a portal-thing, lemme tell you this. This time it ain't that bad, just a minor headache, that's all. But last time, when Matt poked that demon-god Akron, that was horrifiying. It was like being forced to watch multiple babies steal all your weapons, suck out your powers, and laugh at you with a distorted, creepy face like a freak. Oh, wait, it didn't feel like that. But I'm ranting now, moving on...

So yeah, through the portal, minor headache, and BAM, I'm on this weird pier at the ocean in a place my scouter reported as the 'Freaking Nowhere'. And then it blew up. Great.

And then, all my other stuff blew up, too. First the scouter, then the bunch of coffees, the Sniper Gun, and my precious gunblade. Sob.

So there I was, lamenting the loss of my most favourite weapon, when I spotted a... something under the remains of my exploded stuff. I sat there and dug through the piles of junk to find...

A winged jet-pack (in a sleek black design. Nice).

"Cool." I said, putting on the jet-pack. It was... pretty light. Surprising.

As soon as my mind could get over the temporary awesomeness overload, I got back to thinking how the hell I'm supposed to get out of this place.

"Hmm, I could call up Valkyrie and ask her to pick me up, but I don't think she can go through different dimensions. Damn, I have got to upgrade her when I get back to my factory." I thought out loud.

A bubbling sound jolted me from my thoughts, and I flew up a bit, still unused to a jet-pack. A jellyfish peeked out from the water and started shooting... glowing orbs at me.

"Ah... woah!" I dodged it and quickly flew to a further location. The jellyfish followed me, though. Smart.

A star suddenly shot out of nowhere and impaled the jellyfish, killing it. I turned around to see NoLegs, sitting on a small golden star that hovered above the ground.

"NoLegs!" I hugged him happily, and landed on the pier to talk (as much as I could talk to a cat, anyway).

"Hey, do you know where we are?" I asked it. NoLegs only shook his head sadly, small stars spraying out of the bigger star it sat on when it moved.

"Huh, thought so." I groeaned, looking out at the sea, when even more jellyfish started flying out and assailing us with some shiny projectiles. Damnit!

"Come on NoLegs, we gotta defeat these guys before we think about something, 'kay?" I stated. NoLegs nodded, surfing the air with his floating star.

I found a button on the jet-pack that lets me shoot bullets, so I used that as my primary weapon. And when the jet-pack overheated, I simply pressed another button that unleashed the heat in a concentrated beam of energy.

Another adventure, eh? Can't wait to see the final boss...

* * *

><p>Short chapter is short. I'm so very sorry, I'll try and fix that, mm'kay? As always, I'll be glad if you review, but I'm not forcing you to. It's all totally fine with me.<p> 


End file.
